Musical Arnold
by Lady Athena Lionfire
Summary: My addition to the musical shuffle game. Rated T for some more adult themes. Please enjoy and if you want, leave a review, say hello and such.


A/N: This seemed to be open to anyone and is quite frankly the most fun I've had writing in ages

A/N: This seemed to be open to anyone and is quite frankly the most fun I've had writing in ages! The songs are a strange mix and I had fun listening to them and writing. Some of the songs inspired comedy, some tragedy, if anyone finds anything offensive I apologise, I mean no offence.

Disclaimer: Hey Arnold is the property of Craig Bartlett and anyone else who has bought rights to it…these people do not include me unfortunately.

On with the show!

I Need a Hero – Bonnie Tyler

Helga leant against the park gate breathing heavily, rain had soaked her through and despite the fact her blood pounded in her veins she began to shiver. It had started too well, waking up her father had called her by her name, not her sisters, Miriam had given her money for lunch and then a lift to school. They talked not just useless platitudes but real conversation. Then in school Wolfgang stole her money, she broke three fingers hitting him, got her money back, and also got suspended. Her father had been furious, told her Olga never acted like this, he said a lot of things that evening, all of it loud and jumbled but the worst thing, the very worst.

"I knew we shouldn't have kept you!" He looked aghast as the words slipped out but it was too late and Helga was gone, out the door into the pouring rain. She didn't stop running until she reached the park.

There she was, soaked, broke and sobbing, a great combination.

"Helga?"

It was Arnold, holding an umbrella looking concerned. She turned away unable to face him, he couldn't see her like this, a hysterical mess, not now, not ever.

"Go away."

"Not a chance. Here." She was protected from the rain and then she broke, sobbing she collapsed into his arms and he held her close whispering soothing platitudes as he rubbed her back sending electricity up and down her spine with his touch.

For now she was safe.

* * *

Under Your Spell – Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Once More With Feeling)

He watched her from across the crowded hall. God, she was perfect. Hair shining like an ebony waterfall cascaded down her back, eyes like sapphires glittering as she laughed at a joke.

She'd never notice him; he was Crazy Curly, Thaddeus T Gammelthorpe, the class weirdo. She was Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd and she was amazing.

Turning slightly there eyes locked and he gave her a slight bow, courteous as ever if not slightly odd, for a moment neither moved, their eyes conveying more than their lips ever could.

Then she blushed and looked away.

Walking to his next class Curly smiled.

* * *

Misery – Pink

October 5th, the day his parents had disappeared from his life forever. Fifteen years with no word and no clue to there whereabouts except for a journal and a rough map. At his fathers suggestion he gave it over to the police who used it to find them. No luck though, there was no trace of their plane and after so many years who could be surprised.

His heart truly broke that day, when the police told him they were calling off their search, seven years before they were considered dead…they'd been dead for nearly eight years now. He couldn't believe it though, they had to be alive, they had to be out there somewhere.

Sitting on the stoop of his home he stared at the darkening sky and didn't notice when a young woman in pink sat down next to him.

"Misery need company?"

"Thanks Helga."

Silently she wrapped an arm around him in a one armed hug and together they sat and contemplated life.

* * *

Bastard- Vidoll (A fantastic Japanese Rock Band for those who are unsure)

Miriam was dead, the police came and took her body away and a few days later a mortician claimed it was alcohol poisoning.

Bob threw himself into work, more so than he usually did, anything to block the image of his dead wife half hanging off the sofa, in her limp hand an empty vodka bottle.

Helga was numb, then the numbness broke and she was angry. Anger eventually led way to sadness and she spent hours talking to Dr. Bliss about her mother. A memory surfaced, a song, a lullaby. She hadn't heard it in years. Couldn't remember the words, just a melody and a memory of being safe and loved.

A few words came back, loving and kind.

"Oh blessed memory…" She sang absently as she tidied her room. They made little sense in a jumbled memory of emotion and pain.

"I wanna hear your lullaby which I heard in the days of childhood again." The words drifted down the hall from the music room where Helga could be found most days, guitar in hand absent-mindedly searching for the missing lullaby.

* * *

I'm Going Slightly Mad - Queen

Curly tilted his chair back and looked out of the window where a gang of girls stood and talked. In the middle as always was the object of his desires, Rhonda Lloyd, Princess extraordinaire. For her he would do anything, free the animals from the zoo, tattoo her name on his arm, walk on water, and climb mountains, anything.

Oh he knew what she called him, Crazy Curly, that little freak. He also knew that she would one day call him something else. Husband.

Desire was sending him spiralling and he snapped at least once a week and did something strange to get her attention, this week he stole all the lab rats and taped mini recorders to them, they scurried down the hall singing Lady in Red at Rhonda who screamed and fainted. Not his best plan, especially as she was wearing blue…Helga gave him 7 out of 10 for trying.

"Hey dorkazoid, next time try just saying hello."

* * *

Pretty Girl – Sugarcult

Lila was locked in her room again, it was only days after the anniversary of her mother's death, a time she always locked herself away. She thought he understood, when he kissed her and told her she was special, he thought she understood.

Shifting on her bed she winced, a bruise on her leg throbbed, her cut lip stung and her eyes were sore from crying. He didn't like it when she locked herself away like this, didn't like his wife being so weak, so pathetic.

It was her own fault, she kept leaving during their three year relationship, but she always came back. She was trapped and it was her own fault, because she was weak, she was pathetic. He was right. He just kissed her and she fell in love with him all over again, she couldn't get out.

She'd never get out.

* * *

Basket Case – Greenday

Helga lay on the couch in Dr Bliss office pouring her heart out about Arnold and the triangle between herself and Lila, she hated Lila but had to admit the girl had done nothing but turn him down for all these years.

"I feel frustrated, like something is missing in my life and I'm going crazy without it. Problem is I don't know what IT is."

Dr Bliss listened with a small smile on her face; Helga was nearly 18 and had been visiting every week since she was 9 years old. She'd changed so much, but one thing that hadn't changed was her devotion to Arnold. Looking down at her notes she said,

"Have you considered that maybe you should just tell Arnold?"

Yeah right.

"What about masturbation, it might get some of your frustrations out."

The look on Helga's face was priceless.

* * *

Life for rent - Dido

Helga paused and held a hand over her eyes, she was standing on top of a step pyramid in Egypt, the furthest she had ever been. The view was stunning. She travelled, that was what she did. Then she wrote books about her experiences which paid for her to travel somewhere else. In her heart she was looking for a home, somewhere to stay for longer than a month, and someone to love who would love her back. She wasn't sure it would ever happen.

"Helga?"

"You have got to be kidding me…Arnold, what the heck are you doing here?"

"I work here, I'm an archaeologist, look at you you're beautiful."

Helga turned to look at the man, he was tall and broad shouldered wearing khaki shirt and pants with boots, he was a vision and she was in love all over again.

"You live here?"

"Yup, for the past three years."

Maybe for once she could stay for longer than a month.

* * *

When you Believe – Prince of Egypt

Gerald wasn't God fearing, his parents didn't go to church and though they hadn't ever discouraged him from praying they didn't encourage it either.

Phoebe was Methodist and she went to church every Sunday. She didn't ask him to join her but always encouraged him to meet them for brunch at 11.30 afterwards. Something about her made him want to see what all the fuss was about but deep down he knew it was wrong for him, he couldn't force himself to believe something and he couldn't lie to Phoebe either.

Jamie O was in Iraq, another soldier fighting for a war that was becoming more pointless with every passing day. His mother was terrified, was sure that every knock on the door was a telegraph saying her son was dead. His father worked like a man possessed to take his mind off the possibility, Timberley carried on as usual but one day she approached Gerald and asked in a quiet voice if he would ask Phoebe to take her to church with her on Sunday.

"Maybe if I pray real hard Jamie O will come back."

Though he didn't believe himself, he took her to church and watched his beautiful girlfriend and pretty little sister bend their heads and pray and staring at the cross on the wall he silently asked for someone to look out for his big brother.

Just because he didn't believe didn't mean it wasn't true anyway.

* * *

Penny Lane – The Beatles

Helga laughed as she took a picture of Arnold standing by the famous street sign. Reaching into her pocket she pulled a penny coin out and placed it alongside the others,

"So here we are Arnoldo, Penny Lane, England, man have you ever seen anything so surreal. This is where they were inspired, The Beatles. I never thought I'd see this."

"I can't believe you invited me."

"I'm engaged to you Football Head, it seemed you were an obvious choice."

"I thought you'd take Phoebe with you." Helga smiled and wrapping her arms around his neck kissed him deeply,

"You thought wrong." Pulling back she hummed the song and grinned,

"Think we can find a fish and finger pie?"


End file.
